Take the Plunge
by Judge the Worthy
Summary: It was one of those nights where Zelda couldn't sleep, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.
1. Chapter 1

**Take the Plunge**

It was one of those nights where Zelda couldn't sleep, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why. She'd spent a long day entertaining visitors from the neighboring state, and this usually had her exhausted within an hour. She'd even taken a long gallop around the castle grounds on her stallion earlier in the afternoon. By all rights, she should have been so tired that she couldn't get enough rest. And yet, she felt wide awake, her nerves tingling, mind racing, the blood pounding in her ears - as if her sixth sense was trying to tell her that she was on the brink of something important.

A strange and silly notion. Zelda didn't believe in fate or nonsense like that. All she needed, she decided, was a good drink of wine. Wine always made her sleepy.

* * *

When Zelda was a little girl, her mother used to play a lullaby for her on the harp. Sometimes, she would even sing, but not often. Her mother hated the sound of her own singing voice, although Zelda thought it was lovely. Being sung to sleep was one of the few memories Zelda had of her mother, who died before she was six.

Tonight, Zelda played a lullaby for herself, an empty glass of wine at her feet, hoping that the music would soothe her into sleepiness. Her fingers moved expertly on their own, having played this song dozens of times. She closed her eyes, but they fluttered open a heartbeat later when she heard a soft and unfamiliar voice singing along to the tune. Her fingers froze, and she looked up.

Standing in front of her was the most handsome man she'd seen in her entire life.

"I'm sorry," the stranger in Zelda's bedroom said, flushing slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared."

Somewhere in the back of Zelda's mind, a sensible voice whispered that a strange man was standing in her bedroom, so she should have been scared, but the rest of her felt entranced. She knew it wasn't polite to stare, but she couldn't stop looking at the stranger. It wasn't just because he had hair like gold and the greenest eyes Zelda had ever seen. Even dressed in a simple tunic, he stood with a grace and maturity that couldn't help but command her attention. His features were delicate but not fragile, with a surety that Zelda didn't think was possible. Everything about him was intimidating and inviting all at once.

"Your music is beautiful," he said.

_You should be scared_, Zelda's mind whispered.

"Thank you," her mouth said. "If you'd like, you can come closer so you can listen better."

Zelda gestured at a second stool by her harp stand. When she was younger, she used to sit there and listen to her mother play.

She returned to her harp, pretending to focus on the melody that streamed off of her fingers, but really, she was admiring him - the fluidity of his movements, the way he transformed something as simple as walking and sitting down into something worth watching. Something about him was different, exquisite, and impossible to turn away from, and she couldn't help but be drawn closer.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, glancing to her side and making eye contact for a brief moment before turning back to her harp. Zelda was a proper lady, and proper ladies didn't flirt with strange men who entered their bedrooms.

"I'm staying here for the night. This castle was on my way home," the man explained. "Are you the lady of this castle?"

She nodded. "Indeed, I am."

_Staying for the night._ Well, that was a fairly believable explanation. Due to the castle's position in the middle of a rather large forest, her father frequently had to entertain night guests. Although this sort of thing usually didn't happen.

_Get a grip_, her mind said. It wasn't as if Zelda had never run into a man before. This wasn't even the first time she'd been attracted to one.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Link," the man replied. "Yours?"

"Zelda," she said.

_Link_, she thinks, running the name over in her mind. She couldn't help but think that this name meant something. But that was ridiculous. She'd never met this man before in her life. Zelda didn't believe in fate or nonsense like that. Yet… tonight, she felt like she was on the brink of something massive, and her life would never be the same again if she took the plunge.

"Do you usually play the harp this late?" Link asked her, taking her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head. "I couldn't sleep tonight, so I sought to play the harp."

She hesitated, wondering if she really should continue down this path, if she really should take more steps towards the brink of that important and nameless something. But her mouth moved on its own accord.

"Would you like me to teach you how to play?"

"I don't really think I'd take to it - " Link tried to protest, but Zelda placed her hands above his. Link's cheeks flushed.

"Here, like this," Zelda said softly, placing their hands above the harp. She kept her touch light and minimal, afraid to get too close. They strummed together, and a tentative glissando rose out of the harp.

"There you go." She removed her hands off of Link's, and she immediately missed the warmth.

"Could you demonstrate that again?" he asked.

"Of course." She took Link's hands again, and this time she couldn't help but to press a bit closer, to take in the feeling of his hands in hers. They were rough and delicate all at once. "Your hands are quite peculiar for a lord."

Link flushed and pulled his hands away. Zelda took them back and observed them, concerned this time. His hands were rough and calloused, mapped with burns and scars.

"I'm not quite a lord. I'm a knight," Link said nervously. But even when nervous, his body conveyed a sense of confidence. How did he do it?

He bit his lip, and Zelda had the strangest urge to lean forward and - well, she shouldn't think like that. Zelda was a lady, one with responsibilities and expectations, so she leaned back a bit and withdrew her hand.

Zelda was ready to wrap up the conversation and say that she was feeling a little tired and perhaps they should go to sleep - separately, of course - but Link surprised her by taking her hand.

She thought she could get lost in those green eyes.

"You are quite remarkable."

"You are… quite remarkable yourself."

Zelda took the plunge, and she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Take the Plunge**

When Zelda woke up, she was alone in her bed, and for a moment she wondered if the events of the past night were a dream. Because things like that weren't supposed to happen. Mysterious knights weren't supposed to appear in her bedroom, and Zelda definitely wasn't supposed to sleep with aforementioned knights.

And yet, there was no way she could have imagined that - there was no way she could have imagined him. Link surpassed even her wildest dreams.

"Goddess."

_It's not ladylike to swear_, a voice in her mind berated.

_Yeah well_, she argued with herself, _it's also not ladylike to sleep with handsome knights_.

But the problem wasn't that she slept with Link. Her maidenhead was still intact - she and Link had shown that much restraint - so, technically, she wasn't spoilt for marriage. It was that she couldn't get Link out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Link's kisses and his hands, the way he was confident but so careful, his grace, his eyes, the way they stayed up all night talking afterwards.

How could she ever marry another man when all she can think about was the handsome and mysterious knight?

The same knight who had left her cold and alone in bed.

She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of a door swinging open. For a second, she thought it might be Link, but then she realized that it was just her maidservant.

"Your father wants to talk to you downstairs in the dining hall," the servant told her.

"Oh. Yes, of course. Just let me get dressed."

The servant left, closing the door behind her. Zelda headed over to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and splashed some water on her face. She needed to be presentable, composed, and a lady.

* * *

By the time Zelda glided into the dining room, wearing her favorite pink and white dress and holding her head up high, she'd put the events of the past night behind her. Well, mostly. Okay, not at all, but she knew she'd make it through breakfast with her father without incident.

But her father wasn't alone this morning. He was talking to a strange man dressed in armor whose back was turned to Zelda. Her father, however, was directly facing her and noticed her immediately.

"Zelda!" he said, his face widening into a grin. "I have spectacular news. You are to be married!"

For a moment, Zelda panicked, but she quickly smoothed over her facial expression to one of mild surprise. Sure, she was screaming on the inside, but her father and the stranger whom Zelda presumed was her future husband would never know.

"Married? You mean I've received another offer? But Father, I've received marriage offers before. You always told me to wait and consider before I accept." Her father had been pushing for her to get married for years now; it was unusual for a twenty-one-year old girl to still remain an unwed. He'd been getting considerably more aggressive and impatient as of late, but he'd always told her that marriage was ultimately her choice.

"Oh, I don't think you'll turn this one down." Her father was practically glowing. "Because this one is from the Lord-Champion himself."

And then the stranger turned around, and he may have been dressed in armor, and his long golden hair may have been hidden by the helmet, but Zelda knew those eyes. Link. As in the Link from last night. As in the Goddess' chosen wielder of the Master Sword. As in the savior - and recently named king - of Hyrule.

_Oh Goddess above. _

"Could you… could you give us a moment alone, Father?" Zelda requested, keeping her tone completely even and cool. When her father hesitated, she added, "Oh, come now. Don't you trust me if we are to be married?"

"Oh, alright, I'll let you have some time alone," he said. "Just a minute, though!" He shuffled out of the dining hall, beckoning the servants to exit behind him.

"Why?" Zelda asked as soon as the door shuts.

"Why what?" Link asked, looking rather taken aback.

_Why did you lie to me? Why did you leave me this morning? Why are you marrying me now?_

"Just…why?" she asked shooting Link a glare.

"I'm sorry. Last night was a mistake. I dishonored you, and I mislead you about my identity, and I truly regret it. But this is how I'm trying to make things right. Marrying you would be the proper thing to do. I'm sorry if you don't wish to marry me. I could talk to your father again if you'd want me to," Link said, stumbling over his words a bit.

_A mistake. _

_I truly regret it. _

_The proper thing to do._

Link was marrying her because of his stupid, knightly code of honor. Zelda wanted to tear her hair out because no, no, that was not the answer that she wanted to hear, but instead she maintained her cool, collected tone and said, "That won't be necessary. I understand now." And maybe it was being a little petty, but she added with a saccharine smile, "After all, what kind of girl would turn down being queen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Everything happened so quickly. The next thing Zelda knew, she was packing up and moving out, and being introduced to all of the compatriots Link had made on his journeys. Then she was giving her thoughts on wedding decor and invites and dresses. She was so busy adapting to her new life as the future queen of Hyrule that she barely got to see Link at all.

She didn't mind. But she did mind. But she didn't.

Link had a way of making everything complicated.

The few times they did see each other, like at meals, they were never alone. They were always accompanied by knights, servants, or nobles. Something about "propriety".

That had almost made Zelda laugh. What a joke.

Zelda threw herself into learning how to be a good queen: memorizing the names of all of Link's court, keeping up with kingdom politics, being kind to the commoners, all while guiding the wedding preparations. Link's sister, Aryll, had offered to plan the entire wedding, but Zelda didn't want to be one of those hands-off queens who forced other people to do all her work for her. It was her wedding, after all, and she did want to have some control over it, even if she grew up knowing that she wouldn't be able to control _who_ she married. It was all very exhausting, and thankfully, it was enough to prevent her from staying up all night thinking about Link.

* * *

Zelda woke up early to style her hair and face, walked down the aisle in her blue and gold wedding dress, stood as gracefully as possible while waiting for the priest to complete his ridiculously long speech, tried not to get too distracted by how good Link looked in his matching suit, hugged her crying father, made small talk with nobles, tried not to get too distracted by how good Link looked as they danced…

Somehow it all became a huge blur. Honestly.

The wedding was a long and grand affair, full of pomp and nobles, but it also featured a huge feast table open to any commoners who wished to celebrate. The sun was just about to set, and Zelda was debating whether or not she should take another glass of wine, and for just a moment, she was left alone with Link at their table.

"I'm sorry I haven't been very present," Link said to Zelda's surprise, breaking their awkward silence.

"It's okay. I don't expect you to. You're busy, I'm busy, and it wouldn't have been proper before," she replied, proud of how nonchalant her tone was.

"Still, I… uh… we are to be married. Well, we are married now." Link turned away and picked at the meat left on his dish.

Something about seeing Link - composed, stately Link - act so nervous made Zelda's heart skip a beat. His vulnerability was strangely endearing. Which was ridiculous because Zelda had thought that she was completely over Link at this point. She reminded herself that Link lied to her that first night and that he was only marrying her out of honor.

"I just want to let you know that I'm going to try harder now. I feel like we, or perhaps just I, didn't quite begin correctly," Link continued, looking up from his plate and straightening his back, although Zelda could tell that he was still a little nervous. "I should have been there for you, helped you adapt into your new role. Not that you haven't done a great job on your own. This wedding is lovely, and both my court and the commoners adore you."

"Well, ah, thank you," Zelda said, blushing and avoiding Link's eyes. Now she's the one feeling awkward.

She thought about how natural it was the first time they met, how they just seemed to fall into each other, and she wished it didn't need to be this way. And then she hated herself for wishing that. She wished she could just be _angry_ with Link, because the sad truth is that she's still a little bit hurt by the entire situation. But it wouldn't really be logical to be angry with Link either, when he's so genuinely sorry. She just needed to get over it.

"You're welcome," Link said.

Fortunately - or unfortunately - then, the conversation ended because one of Link's friends dragged him back out onto the dance floor. Zelda sighed and took another glass of wine.

It was her wedding, after all. She could treat herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Link's sentiment seemed to be genuine because he invited Zelda to go riding with him the next day. Zelda headed to the stables ten minutes earlier than Link had specified, planning to spend some extra time with her snow-white stallion, Storm, to calm her nerves. She was surprised to find Link already present, with Storm saddled beside him.

"Excellent, you've arrived," Link remarked. "So, shall we proceed?"

He stepped forward, and Zelda recognized the gentlemanly, "I'm going to offer help" gleam in Link's eyes.

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked, mounting her horse before Link could offer help.

He did look a bit surprised, but without skipping a beat, Link mounted his own horse - a massive brown mare named Epona - and took the lead, beckoning Zelda to follow.

"You've ridden around the castle before, yes?"

"Yes, yes I have," she replied. Whenever Zelda had free time in those hectic weeks leading up to the wedding, she would go for a quick ride.

"Well then, I think it'd be good for us to go a bit further from it. There's a hill not too far from here that I think you'd enjoy." He turned around and smiled, and Zelda couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

They didn't speak too much as they rode beside each other, but Zelda didn't mind. It was a lovely spring day with clear skies and crisp air. She took the time to enjoy the serenity of the ride. It wasn't that she disliked being inside the castle, but being constantly surrounded by people was exhausting. It was nice to be alone. Well, she wasn't exactly alone. She peeked ahead at Link, who somehow looked even more perfect and gallant than usual. Perhaps it was because he was on a horse.

Zelda inwardly sighed. After yesterday's conversation, she'd decided to attempt being friends with Link. Sure, Zelda was attracted to him, but they could be friends! Zelda remembered that she was lucky. Extremely lucky. So unrequited pining aside, she decided to stop whining and just appreciate her life.

* * *

The hill Link brought her to was beautiful. Zelda slid off of Storm, made sure to secure him by a tree, and took a moment to just admire the view of the castle below. She remembered the very first time she saw it, tall and imposing with its cold stone walls. From here, it wasn't so tall and imposing anymore.

She turned around and was surprised for the second time that day when she saw Link sitting down on a large blanket, a far-off look in his eyes as he too admired the view, his golden hair streaming behind him in the wind. She was so caught up by how handsome Link looked that she almost missed the food basket, and well…

Yeah, Link was making this unrequited pining thing difficult.

"You prepared a meal," Zelda said, sitting down on the blanket at a respectable distance from Link.

"I did," he said, turning away from the view and giving Zelda another smile. He rummaged through the basket and took out a sweet smelling, glazed apple.

"How did you know these were my favorite?" Zelda asked. Their fingers brushed against each other as she accepted the treat.

"I asked the cook, of course," said Link, while setting up some tea, and he was making this unrequited pining thing very, _very_ difficult.

"You're too sweet," Zelda mumbled, turning away so Link wouldn't see her blush.

"Well, we are married, after all."

Link offered her a cup of tea. It was such a simple action, but it made her entire stomach burst into butterflies.

_Say something_, Zelda's mind urged after a long period of silence. She racked her brain for clever conversation topics as she finished up her food.

"You're a great rider," Zelda blurted out, and she tried not to look too mortified.

_Are you serious? That's the best you could come up with?_

"Thanks. You're not half-bad yourself," Link responded. He put down his cup of tea and asked, "Do you want to race down this hill?"

_No._

"Yes."

_Are you even listening to me? _

She'd just agreed to race down a hill against Link. But she couldn't back out now. She just had to hold her head up high, like a lady, and live with her decision.

"Just don't go easy on me, okay?"

"Okay."

Link stood up, brushing off his breeches and heading towards his horse. But Zelda recognized the look in his eye. It was his "I'm going to be a gentleman look", so she stood up and straightened her poise.

"I'm serious," she said. "Don't just let me win. Treat me like an equal competitor."

"Very well, my lady," Link said. His expression changed into something more serious, and Zelda almost regretted her words because she recognized _that_ look too. It was the "prepare for your destruction" look. It was a little scary. And also incredibly hot.


	5. Chapter 5

After cleaning up, they positioned themselves and their horses at the top of the hill.

"Okay," said Zelda. "Now, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

They were off, Storm sure and steady beneath Zelda. Storm was in his prime, and they'd had such a long relationship. She remembered feeding the foal for the first time when she was five, telling Storm about her first questioning crushes when she was twelve, walking around the castle with Storm when she first arrived until she felt better. She knows Storm - good, familiar Storm - won't let her down.

They were flying down the hill, and they were in the lead, and then a flash of something green and brown passed by. Zelda urged Storm to go faster, to try a little harder, and she hadn't felt this alive since the night she first met Link. The wind on her face, the dust swirling behind her, the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the blood roaring in her ears. She felt lighter, freer, and just a little bit reckless.

Link won, of course.

* * *

"Show off," Zelda grumbled rather loudly when she reached the bottom of the hill, making a face.

"You did tell me not to hold back," Link pointed out, an annoyingly cheeky and cute grin on his face.

"I'm not calling you a show off because you won!" Zelda said indignantly. "I'm calling you a show off because you're practically laughing!"

"I am not laughing!" Link said defensively, even as his grin got wider. Zelda glared at him until Link actually burst into unrestrained laughter.

"See! See!" she said, almost hysterically. "You are laughing!"

And then she couldn't hold it back anymore, and she laughed along with him. She laughed so hard that her cheeks hurt and her stomach felt sore, and then she saw Link trying so hard not to laugh, and she laughed harder.

Once they had regained their composure and allowed their horses to cool down and rest, Link suggested that they should begin heading back.

This time they conversed while on the road. They rode side by side, close enough that if Zelda wanted to, she could have reached over and taken Link's hand. She doesn't dare, of course. They just talk. They talked about everything from horses to wedding gifts to Zelda's insecurities as the new queen.

"I'm grateful for my position as your queen, of course. I actually want to influence the kingdom and do some good for it, but I'm worried about messing up. Yet… I also don't want to be one of those queens who only rule in name. And I've never had so many people… _watching_ me before. I can feel them expecting everything I do or say to be… perfect. I'm rambling, I know. Sorry to dump all this on you."

"Don't apologize," Link said earnestly. "I know how you're feeling. Everything happened so fast for you, and court life can catch even the best of us off guard. It's a lot of pressure. But the worst part is having to make it look _easy_. Always projecting this image of strength above all, so that people will respect you. No one can see you otherwise. It's exhausting and… lonely."

For the first time, it hit Zelda that Link - composed, graceful, perfect Link - was still just a man.

"But you're not alone anymore," she said, reaching over and placing her hand over Link's. He turned around, and Goddess, Zelda was still caught off guard by how green Link's eyes were.

"No, I guess I'm not," Link said, smiling. "And, for what it's worth, I think you'll be a great queen."

She blushed, looking down so that she didn't need to make eye contact but not quite turning away.

"Well, you're the Lord-Champion, so I think that's worth a lot. I shall remember and cherish that always."

And then she fully turned away because she was worried that she was going to do something impulsive, like kiss him, and that would completely ruin the rapport that they had built up today.

_Friends_, she reminded herself.

They were going to be friends.


	6. Chapter 6

After that, interactions with Link became significantly less awkward, which was good, because they were now seeing a lot more of each other. Zelda appreciated how Link always tried to include her in the affairs of the kingdom instead of treating her like some trophy queen. She'd been worried about that - that Link had just wanted a spouse to be another accessory in his role as a king - but she really should have known Link better. They ruled together.

When they weren't working, Link invited her on rides or outings with the other members of his court. She was a bit nervous around them at first, as she'd never been around such a large group, but she won their respect, strangely enough, by losing to another horse race against Link.

On her first group outing, Zelda had brought up their last race, claiming that the only reason Link had won was his superior mare. Cue Link challenging her to another race, this time with their horses swapped, and Zelda foolishly accepted. Link won. Again.

Zelda hadn't seen Storm run that fast in years. (She swore it was some sort of witchcraft.)

During the day, they were friendly and comfortable, just two friends who happened to be married. But during the night, they lay on opposite ends of the bed that they shared, backs turned to each other, not touching, not interacting at all. In the morning, Zelda always woke up to an empty bed.

* * *

About two months into their marriage, Zelda woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Link's scream.

Immediately, Zelda reached for the dagger under her pillow with one hand and something to light a candle with the other. Her nursemaid had taught her what to do in case of an attack when she had first started to grow at the age of twelve, but she was shaking and didn't think she'd be effective against an intruder at all…

And then she lit the candle and realized that, thankfully, there was no intruder, only Link, who was sitting straight up, breathing heavily with beads of sweat on his forehead. A nightmare, Zelda realized, setting her dagger down.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and then she felt silly because Link was clearly not "okay". She tried again.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here."

She tentatively raised a hand to stroke Link's hair - she hadn't touched Link, not really, since the night they first met - but Link leaned into her touch.

"I'm okay," Link finally said, his voice trembling.

Zelda shook her head, wishing she could do more.

"No, you're not. Do you want me to make some tea or something?"

"Don't leave," Link whispered, suddenly grabbing her hand.

"I won't," she said, soothingly rubbing her thumb across one of Link's scars. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I have this… dream," Link said, hesitantly, "that I'm dying on a hill. My friends are dead. The Master Sword is broken, and Hyrule is lost, in ruins. I failed."

"That's not going to happen - "

"Why wouldn't it?" Link interrupted. "It's only a matter of time before I fight a battle that I can't win. When I was sixteen, you know, just weeks after I was chosen, I led a real battle for the first time. So many died. There was so much blood. I need to be strong, to accept it, and never hesitate, but in my dreams, I'm weak… afraid…"

Zelda interrupted this time.

"Link, the fact that you're afraid doesn't mean that you're weak or something. It just means you have a heart. Goddess, you were only sixteen when you were chosen. You were… you were just a boy! No one would blame you for feeling like this, but you don't need to doubt yourself because you're just… you're just amazing. You'll be a legend. The sword chose you for a reason…"

Zelda trailed off, wondering if what she'd said had reached Link's ears at all. She squeezed Link's hand and added, "For what it's worth, I think you're a great king."

And that was when Link finally smiled. "Well, you're Queen Zelda, so I think that's worth a lot."

They were so close. It was just like when they were on their horses, staring into each other's eyes. Zelda immediately turned away and blurted out, "Do you want some tea now?"

"Okay."

As soon as Link gave his consent, Zelda scrambled out of bed. She desperately needed space. She needed to clear her head and stop thinking about how good it would feel to kiss Link. In the kitchen, she splashed some water onto her face to cool herself down. By the time she returned with the tea, her cheeks were back to their usual color, and her heart was back to its usual rate.

"Thanks," Link said, accepting the cup Zelda gave him. "Are you going to sit down?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just wasn't sure if you were okay with drinking tea in the bed," she lied. She awkwardly sat down beside Link on the bed - at a respectable distance, of course - and watched as Link took a sip of her tea.

"Is the tea bad?" Zelda asked, noticing Link subtly wrinkle his nose. She took a sip of her own cup. It didn't taste that bad, did it?

"Not at all," Link said in a manner that would have probably been very convincing to anyone else.

"You're lying."

"Okay, fine. It's… ah… not quite to my taste." Link sheepishly reached over to set the teacup down on their bedside table. "How could you tell that I didn't like it?"

"Your nose. It crinkled, the same way it did when they served overcooked boar a few weeks ago," Zelda said without thinking, feeling like some sort of embarrassing creep the moment the words leave her mouth. At that dinner, all eyes had been on Revali, the Rito who had slain the boar and proudly served it, but Zelda had been looking at Link.

Link, thankfully, didn't make any further comment. He simply said, "Well, I'll drink it anyway. You made it for me. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me tonight." He took another sip of her tea.

Eventually, they finished up the tea, blew out the candle, and went back to sleep. As usual, they lay on opposite ends of the bed, backs turned to each other, not touching, not interacting at all.

Link surprised Zelda when he suddenly turned over to face her.

"Zelda, I mean it. Thank you," he said softly, placing his hand over hers.

Zelda tried her best to keep her heart rate under control and mumbled, "It's nothing."

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, it suddenly hit Zelda that they hadn't had boar a few weeks ago. It had been _several_ weeks ago, shortly after they were married.

Even when she'd claimed to not be looking at Link, even when she'd genuinely thought she was distancing herself, she'd been watching him. Her eyes had always been on Link.

Zelda knew this wasn't just infatuation or attraction. She loved Link. She loved the king who strived to rule with wisdom and strength, the man that buckled under the weight of his own expectations, the knight who fought with valor and chivalry, the boy that clung to a moral code on a cruel battlefield. She loved seeing Link race down a hill, carefree and joyous. She loved seeing him leading a meeting, serious and commanding. She loved seeing him sipping tea at a table, proper and composed.

_Din._


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully, Zelda didn't have to face Link too often for the next few days because the castle was abuzz with the arrival of a new warrior. Rumors circulated that his skills rivaled that of even the Lord-Champion. The court celebrated the arrival of a reliable brother in arms, and lords and ladies alike admired his broad shoulders and dark eyes. His name was Groose.

Just like everyone else, Link took an instant liking to Groose. Zelda grew accustomed to Groose's constant presence, even on occasions that used to be just hers and Link's, like their rides around the castle grounds.

The thing about Groose was that he was impossible to hate. He was genuinely friendly and caring, and he always had others' wellbeing in mind. Zelda begrudgingly found herself enjoying the conversations that they had on rides. Groose regaled both her and Link with funny stories of his early career, offered thoughtful advice on the affairs of the kingdom, and listened in the most earnest and inviting manner.

Zelda was so lost in her thoughts as she headed upstairs to her room that she accidentally tripped on one of the stone steps and stumbled backwards in panic, only to find herself rescued by two solid arms. She turned around, and of course, it was Groose.

"Thank you," she said, face reddening from embarrassment.

"Not a problem, my lady," he answered, with a subtle bow. "May I walk the rest of these steps by your side?"

Zelda was not really in the mood to turn him down, so she nodded. They walked in silence, which was unusual, because Groose was typically quite conversational.

When they'd nearly reached her room, Groose still hadn't said a single word. Zelda glanced over at the man beside her, only to find that he was looking at her. She raised an eyebrow in an inquisitive manner.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Groose finally said. "I'm afraid I was lost in thought for a moment there. If I may ask, would you like to go on a ride with me tomorrow after breakfast?"

"Of course," she answered, not thinking anything of it. She went on rides with Groose and Link all the time.

* * *

When Zelda met Groose in the stables the next day, she was surprised to see that Link wasn't already there, saddled and teasing her about being late.

"Where is the king?" she asked, looking around.

Groose rubbed the back of his neck, and Zelda wondered why he was nervous for just a moment before it all hit her.

"Was this supposed to be a ride with you only?" she asked. "I was under the impression that this was a group affair."

"I'm sorry for misleading you-" Groose began.

"Don't apologize," Zelda interrupted. "I must share the blame for not asking sooner. However, I would like to make it clear that my heart is for my husband only."

"I-I didn't mean it like that, my lady!" Groose protested. "Of course I know your heart is only for your husband. Anything else would be highly improper, and I would never dishonor you like that. I only wished for us to go on a ride."

Zelda was still skeptical. She quickly ran through every interaction she'd had with Groose so far. He always paid her extra attention, asking if she was comfortable or needed anything, and he was always looking at her. Still, that wasn't enough to prove what Zelda was beginning to suspect him of. She needed the truth.

"Come now, Groose. If you're truly an honorable knight, you would be honest with your intentions."

Groose turned away and flushed.

"The truth is, I'm… I'm not honorable. I'm ashamed to be lusting after my oath-Lord's wife. I am so, so ashamed of myself! It's just… a maiden like you deserves so much better. And of course I'm not saying that I could be better, of course not, but… ah… I don't know where I'm going with this. Well, I do know. I mean… is… is your heart truly his?"

Zelda couldn't do anything but gape. She almost didn't believe what she was hearing, but the way he was stumbling over his words was proof that her ears were working just fine. And then the meaning of Groose's words sank in, and Zelda's surprise gave way to anger. The… the _nerve_ of this man! There was so much that she could say to him, but instead she held her tongue and simply snapped, "Goodbye, Groose."

With that, she marched away.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda returned to her room, mind abuzz, and found Link sitting on the bed, flipping through a tome of history.

"Did you have a nice ride?" Link asked without looking up.

"It ended up being cancelled," Zelda said simply, sitting beside Link on the bed. At a respectable distance, of course.

"Wait… you knew about the ride?"

"I was worried, so I asked around. A stable hand alerted me," Link said, flipping another page of his book. "Why did you cancel the ride?"

"There was a misunderstanding. Besides, wouldn't it be strange if I went riding alone with a man who isn't my husband?"

"I wouldn't mind," Link said to her surprise. He set the book down and turned to face her.

"So long as you and Groose are discreet enough to avoid causing a scandal in court, and you are honest with me, I wouldn't get in the way of anything you choose to do, Zelda. I understand that our marriage was never based on love. If it will make you happy, I can have an annulment…"

_Oh no, no, no, no, no._

This couldn't be happening. They were _not_ actually having _this_ conversation.

"What… what kind of woman do you take me for?" she asked, all of the anger from before bubbling back up to the surface.

"A woman who deserves something better."

By the holy Goddess herself, he was using almost the exact same phrasing as Groose!

_Is this what the entire court thinks of me and Link? _

"You… You're an idiot!" she shouted, jumping out of the bed. She turned on her heel to face Link. Everything that she wanted to say and didn't say to Groose bursting out before she could stop it.

"You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me! There is no better. My heart is yours in every single way, regardless of whether you reciprocate, and I would never, ever betray you like that because I love you!"

Silence.

As Zelda breathed, cheeks flushed and heart racing, staring at Link, her mind was spinning in chaos.

_You've ruined it!_

_What were you thinking?_

_Goddess help us -_

Then she felt Link's hands on her own. Link stood facing her, his brilliant green eyes staring into her own.

"If I'm an idiot, then what are you?" he asked softly. "For not realizing that I'm in love with you too?"

Zelda took the plunge, and she kissed him.

And everything was right.


End file.
